We're Going To Rivendell!
by ReaderFreak5000
Summary: This is a parody of the song "We're Going To Ibiza" by Vengaboys. It is from the view point of the hobbits. More info inside.


**"We're Going To Rivendell" by Readerfreak5000**

This is a parody of the song "We're Going To Ibiza" by Vengaboys.

If you haven't heard it before, go to You-Tube and look it up. It is very good, but that is just my opinion. If you haven't and don't want to, you may still enjoy it, hopefully.

Disclaimer: I do not own the melody it belongs to the Vengaboys.

Also, I do not own the characters. They belong to Tolkien, I'm just borrowing them from his toy box. :D

Now on to the song. The quotes belong to the script writers of LOTR:FOTR. (Read A/N at the end)

* * *

**FRODO**: Where are you taking us ?

**STRIDER**: Into the wild

**MERRY**: (following the others through the woodland) How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf ?

**FRODO**: I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer, but feel fouler.

**MERRY**: He's foul enough (Strider tips his head a little hearing the comment)

**FRODO**: We have no choice but to trust him

**SAM**: (leading his pony) But where is he leading us ?

**STRIDER**: To Rivendell Master Gamgee. To the House of Elrond.

**SAM**: D'you hear that! Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!

_**We've left the haven where Hobbiton lays,**_

_**Hid away from a Black Rider's gaze.**_

_**Don't know what the Black Riders have in store,**_

_**So me and my friends will have to hide so more.**_

_**Dodged the Riders at water's edge,**_

_**Heading to Bree to meet a friend.**_

_**Arrived in town but he wasn't found where he said he be,,**_

_**Hadn't been seen in many moons you see.**_

_**Made the acquaintance of a Ranger,**_

_**Who helped keep us from danger!**_

_**But now we're heading to where a healer calls,**_

_**To the safety of Elven walls!**_

_**We're going to Rivendell!**_

_**To the place of an Elven city.**_

_**We're gonna have to hurry,**_

_**Because our friend is dying quickly!**_

**~ MUSICAL INTERLUDE ~**

_Hurry, hurry, quickly, quickly!_

_Hurry, hurry, quickly, quickly!_

_Hurry, hurry, quickly, quickly!_

_Hurry, hurry, quickly, quickly!_

_**On the way we met an Elf on a white steed,**_

_**Who slowed the poison with Kingsfoil (That's a weed)!**_

_**She took our friend ahead with her,**_

_**To quickly bring him to the healer!**_

_**She raced like lightning towards the riverbank,**_

_**To escape the Black Riders that were on her flank.**_

_**She summoned the river to stop them there,**_

_**It swept them away to who knows where.**_

_**But the poison had advanced quite quick by then,**_

_**She thought she'd lost our dear friend.**_

_**Our friend nearly died that very day,**_

_**However he lived thanks to the Elven Healing ways!**_

_**We're gotten to Rivendell!**_

_**The place of an Elven city!**_

_**The healer helped our friend,**_

_**He'll have a scare for enternity!**_

**~MUSICAL INTERLUDE ~**

**FRODO**: (waking in a dream, surrounded by white light) Where am I ?

**GANDALF**: (speaking tho not visible) You are in the House of Elrond (the white mist clears) and it is ten o'clock in the morning on October the 24th, if you want to know

Frodo still has his eyes closed, but frowns confused. He opens his eyes and looks to the side of his bed

**FRODO**: (surprised) Gandalf!

**GANDALF**: (is sitting beside the bed that Frodo is lying in, smoking his pipe) Yes, I am here (he draws on his pipe) and you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid, (he shakes his head) but you have some strength in you (he smiles) my dear hobbit

Frodo sits up and clutches his left breast

**FRODO**: (blinks) What happened Gandalf ?

Gandalf looks at him quizzically

**FRODO**: Why didn't you meet us ?

**GANDALF**: (looking into the distance) Oh, I'm sorry Frodo (he sighs) I was delayed.

**(Cut to the Coucil Meeting)**

**ELROND**: It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came. (the Ring continues to whisper) One of you... must do this

There is silence

**BOROMIR**: One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. (shaking his head) It is folly

**LEGOLAS**: (jumping to his feet) Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed

**GIMLI**: and I suppose you think you're the one to do it.

**BOROMIR**: and if we fail what then ? (he stands up) What happens when Sauron takes back what is his ?

**GIMLI**: (jumps to his feet) I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf

The elves stand up to back Legolas. The men do the same, they all start talking and arguing

**GIMLI**: Never trust an elf

Gandalf shakes his head. Frodo watches the arguing in the reflection in the Ring. Gandalf stands to join the arguments

**GANDALF**: Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed

Frodo stares at the Ring as he hears these words uttered:

_**Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, **_

_**ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul**_

The people he can see in the Ring are suddenly covered with a Ring of fire

**FRODO**: (standing up) I will take it (they continue to argue, not hearing him) I will take it (Gandalf closes his eyes in sorrow) I will take the Ring to Mordor (they all stop and look at him in awe) Tho, I do not know the way

**GANDALF**: I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear. (he walks and stands behind him)

**STRIDER/ARAGORN**: (who has so far not joined in the arguments, stands) If by my life or death I can protect you, I will (he walks up to Frodo and kneels before him) You have my sword

Gandalf smiles and looks at Elrond who smiles

**LEGOLAS**: and you have my bow (he walks over to join the others)

**GIMLI**: and my axe (looking at Legolas who grimaces he too joins the others)

**BOROMIR**: You carry the fate of us all little one. (he walks towards them) If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done

Peering through the bushes Sam shouts and runs to join Frodo

**SAM**: Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me

**ELROND**: No indeed it is hardly possible to seperate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!

Pippin and Merry are listening to all this from behind some pillars. The run in

**MERRY**: Wait! we're coming too!

They run and join the others. Elrond looks astounded

**MERRY**: You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us

**PIPPIN**: Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission ...quest ...thing

**MERRY**: Well that rules you out Pip

**ELROND**: (looks at the nine stood together) Nine companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!

**PIPPIN**: Great! Where are we going?

_**We're going to Mordor!**_

_**What the heck do you mean?**_

_**Why have we decided to do this?**_

_**Oh, because Frodo said he'd take the ring.**_

**DANG IT FRODO!**

* * *

**Well there it is! The 2nd parody I've ever written. I hope y'all enjoyed it, if so PLEASE let me know in the comments below. Seriously, constructive comments are really welcome!**

**Thank y'all for reading!**


End file.
